


Promised Intentions

by DeanIsSaved



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because we were deprived of the perfect boyfriend for Harry, Cedric Diggory Lives, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsSaved/pseuds/DeanIsSaved
Summary: I could so easily make the title 'Two Times Cedric Talked About Marrying Harry and the One Time he Asked' but I refuse. So now it's the summary.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Cedric had mentioned getting married, Harry was, well... distracted. 

Distracted, specifically, by Cedric's body moving on him and  _in_ him. They were ravaging Cedric's bed in his private prefects room, a room Harry thanked his lucky stars Cedric had. A queen sized four poster bed, with golden light lazily seeping into the room from the window and most surfaces dominated by black and yellow. Harry could not focus much on the decorations at the moment. Cedric had Harry under him, holding him, yet  _fucking_ him so hard and so damn good. Harry's cheeks were flushed pink and he had his legs slackly draped around Cedric's waist as the latter pushed into Harry again and again.

He had said it so suddenly. He looked deeply at a blushing, moaning Harry, and spoke so flippantly, "God, I'm gonna marry you one day."

Harry opened his mouth, but was saved from coming up with a coherent response by a sudden thrust from his boyfriend, which had him moaning so loud surely anyone in the common room could hear him. Cedric had just chuckled. His smile was so sweet, Harry noted. He liked the way his eyes crinkled up. He also liked the way Cedric fucked him.

Silently, trying not to get his spirits up, Harry hoped Cedric would keep his word.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Harry heard Cedric talking about marrying Harry, Harry wasn't really supposed to hear it. Him, Cedric, Hermione, and Ron had all gone into Hogsmeade for the day and settled at the Three Broomsticks for some warm butterbeers. Harry had offered to fetch the next round from Madame Rosmerta, and really hadn't been trying to hide, but it was the holiday season and a Christmas tree allowed Harry to eavesdrop for a second time.

He had frozen as he heard the tail end of Hermione's inquiry, towards what was presumably Cedric, "...intentions towards him?"

Oh  _Merlin's beard._ They  _hadn't._ It would be just like Hermione to be such a mom when it came to Harry. He was almost appreciative, but couldn't fully muster up the gratitude at the moment as he was too horrified with how embarrassing she was being. At least Ron would reign her in.

"Yeah, no offense mate, but if you hurt him I'll deck you. No magic needed."

Harry nearly dropped the butterbeers. Now Ron was at it too? Harry was one moment away from revealing himself and putting a stop to this madness, but was delayed just a second by an intense desire to hear Cedric's reply.

Luckily, the prefect didn't seem too put off by his friends overprotectiveness. "I wouldn't do  _anything_ to hurt Harry, I swear it. You have my word. To be perfectly honest, I'd like to marry him someday."

Harry swore he heard a little " _Oho!_ " from Hermione.

"My dad reckons he'll be able to get me a job from the ministry as soon as I'm done with school, and I honestly can't imagine being with anyone else."

Harrys heart might've burst from his chest. It seemed impossible that anyone as good and noble as Cedric could love him that much. When he had had a crush on Cho Chang, Harry might've run away with his tail between his legs if she had suggested publicly holding hands _,_ much less marriage. For some reason, Harry was not nervous by Cedric's words in the least. He supposed the reason was love. Harry smiled and felt immensely lucky. When he finally made his return with the butterbeers, he was greeted with smiles and the rest of the pleasant afternoon continued with an affectionate Cedric, Ron making terrible jokes about Snape that would've gotten him expelled, and Harry slopping butterbeer down his front. He could not manage to be even a little bit mad.


	3. Chapter 3

The dust settled. Wands hesitantly lowered, years of paranoia and distrust keeping their owners on edge. Bloody and grimy faces blinked at one another. Stunned warriors looked at each other, searching their peers faces for answers they did not have. Unprecedentedly, miraculously, all of the Weasley's and members of the Order that had entered the fray had found their way out, bruised but breathing. 

In the center of the great hall, a one Harry Potter was somehow on two feet. He stood cemented to the spot, as if moving would break the dam of tense serenity that had taken effect the moment the last piece of Voldemort was destroyed. Harry gazed around at all the men, women, and children who's eyes had settled on him, the savior of everything good they had fought for. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. 

"Harry!" The familiar cry broke the dam, and families and friends crashed into each other, thanking whatever deity they could think of that their loved ones made it through the intense battle. No, not battle,  _war_. The war was won.

Harry turned. The Weasley's had formed a clump of teary faces and victorious whoops, sans Ron, who was embracing a frazzled Hermione. 

None other than Cedric Diggory was fighting his way through the newly jovial crowd swarming the loud great hall. His dusty green army jacket was torn in several places and his cheek was bruised, but he seemed relatively uninjured. 

Finally able to rush up to Harry,  _his Harry,_ the two men crashed into each other, holding on tightly because there was no way in hell either would let the world tear them apart again. "Harry, my god-  _Harry_ are you ok, of course you're not okay- I've missed you so damn much,  _where_ have you been-?"

"Cedric, I've missed you too- Merlin's beard I don't know how I've survived without you-" For a moment they both looked into each others eyes, holding the others head in their hands, smiling like idiots- then they kissed. And it felt like coming home after a long, exhausting journey. It felt like everything Harry lacked in the past  _endless_ months of running and camping and almost dying and actually dying. Neither Cedric nor Harry cared that Harry's lip was steadily bleeding, or that his glasses pressed into Cedric's face. They didn't care who was watching, because this was all that mattered. 

They broke apart but still clutched close to each other. Harry beamed up at the love of his life. Despite their time apart, Cedric still had a whole head on Harry. Harry noted that despite the tattered state of his clothes and the carnage they had all faced, Cedric's golden locks had remained intact. "Your hair is still perfect." Harry hadn't particularly meant to say it out loud, but he didn't care to stop himself either. 

Cedric threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh, and Harry's smile grew even larger as he chuckled along.

As their eyes locked yet again, Cedric moved his hand to the inside lining of his jacket. Simultaneously, his knee lowered until it settled on the hard ground. The smile on Harry's face fell into an astonished gape. And concealed in his clothing, Cedric pulled out a ring. An  _engagement ring._

"Harry James Potter."

"Oh..."

"Will you do me the honor-"

" _Oh..._ "

Ron and Hermione, who had started towards Harry to reunite with their best friend, stopped short. Their faces mirrored each other in shocked excitement.

"Of making me the happiest man alive and marrying me?"

The crowd of friends and family waited with bated breathe, more and more people noticing the loving scene unfolding before them. Harry did not, could not, respond. Was this real? Was this a trick? Maybe he was dead and this was heaven. Even while Harry thought  _That would happen to me,_ he knew in his heart of hearts that this was real and somehow, his wildest dreams had come true. 

Idly, Harry noticed that Cedric was still waiting for a reply. "Love, we have been through hell and back, but everything is worth it if I get to call you my husband. Every minute not spent with you is a minute wasted. Harry, marry me?"

Harry's voice had not caught up with the fire blazing in his chest. He nodded frantically, desperate to tell Cedric  _yes yes yes yes-_ but thankfully Cedric had already received the gist of the message and beamed like sunshine as he put the ring on his fiancés finger. As Cedric started to rise again, Harry's voice found itself and he heard himself saying, "Yes, yes, yes of course  _of course_ -" and he was interrupted with Cedric's lips on his yet again. 

Whoops and cheers surrounded them. Harry felt as though he had chugged a gallon of felix felicis. "I love you. I love you  _so much._ " To his dismay, he felt his eyes watering up and a happy tear escaped.

"I love you more than you could ever know." Replied Cedric, and Harry believed him. Friends and family and classmates collectively embraced the couple. For the first time in a really, _really_ long time, Harry felt that everything was gonna be okay.  

 


End file.
